


Flesh

by AutumnDiesIrae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Crush at First Sight, Dom Lucio, Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Implied Relationships, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Restraints, Rough Sex, Stripper Lúcio, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnDiesIrae/pseuds/AutumnDiesIrae
Summary: After Junkrat and Roadhog travel to Brazil in preparation for a heist, the blond Aussie wanders off to a strip club and lays eyes on the beautiful star dancer. Soon, he finds himself far too enamored to do anything but stare, and perhaps a little more. And could it be this stripper has a thing for him too?Oneshot smutfic.Stripper!Lúcio  AU.Largely Junkrat's POV.Inspired largely by 'Magic McCree' by Cawaiiey and 'Flesh' by Simon Curtis.Linked illustrations by me!





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 smutfic! This is a Stripper!Lúcio oneshot inspired by Cawaiiey's 'Magic McCree' McHanzo fanfiction and the song 'Flesh' by Simon Curtis. I drew the artwork posted and linked here. ALL CREDIT IS IN THE END NOTES!  
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> EDIT HISTORY:  
> \- 6 June 2017: Fixed some typos

They’d been planning this heist for the past month. Roadhog had gotten all the time-sensitive items taken care of - the fake IDs, the passports and plane tickets, getting them all the way to Brazil without those nasty cops catching up to them. They had even secured a motel room in some dingy old building. Everything was going to plan.

And yet, Junkrat was restless.

“Come on, come on, come on, Roadhog! Let’s just go and do it!”

The bigger Junker shook his head.

“Why not?! Y’know I hate waitin’!”

“We can’t go rushing in. We’re sticking to the plan.”

“Screw the plan, I want to do this _now_!”

Roadhog gave him a look, exasperated by his partner’s impatience.

“Just go to bed. We’ll do it tomorrow.”

Junkrat flopped hard onto the musty mattress, the springs squeaking in protest. There was no way he could sleep, not when he was this excited. If they pulled this off, they’d be set for life. It would not stop them from stealing more, of course, but the earnings were no small sum.

It seemed like hours that he laid like that, but when Junkrat glanced up at the grimy motel clock, saw the digital numbers informing him that it had only been 20 minutes. He exhaled loudly, glancing back at Roadhog. His chest was slowly rising and falling, in an even pattern - he was asleep, the blanket sliding down his belly slowly.

Junkrat quietly clambered over to the window, looking out at the street below. It was raining a little, forming puddles on the sidewalks. People were hurrying along, pulling their hoods up and taking their umbrellas out. The buildings were largely unlit - it was past closing hours for most of the small businesses lining the promenade.

The smaller Junker glanced back at his sleeping partner, who stirred a little, rolling over. The bed frame groaned loudly, straining against his weight, but Roadhog was unaffected.

_It couldn’t possibly hurt to head out...just for a bit. Just to see what’s in cooee of this old motel. Maybe take a squick at what other places we could rob._

Junkrat clicked his tongue, mulling over the possibility. He knew Roadhog would have his head if he woke up and found his peg-legged minion was missing. The blond glanced out the window again, noting the boardwalk over the canal.

_Just as far as that old wooden walkway._

Junkrat quietly slipped some cash into his pocket and pulled on an unassuming black hoodie, yanking the hood up over his hair. The smell of his ever-smoking locks filled the innards as he quietly slipped out the door, taking the hotel key with him.

It was hard to be unnoticed when with each step Junkrat took his peg leg creaked and thudded loudly on the wet pavement. He kept his hood up and his head down, following the lights in the puddles until he reached the boardwalk. He kept looking down, hearing the soft splashing water below the wooden slats, coupled with the gentle patter of rain. Junkrat stood by the corner of the street, looking out at the moon rising over the edge of the water. The smell of the sea filled his lungs, making him wonder if this was what the Outback was like before the radiation killed the world. He had been too young to coherently remember life before the Crisis was like.

After standing there for a good ten minutes, taking in the atmosphere and the cool air, the Aussie decided that he ought to head back, before Roadhog woke up and pitched a fit that his diminutive partner was missing. He spun on his heels and turned to head back, keeping his head down again. He watched the lights passing, reflected in the water below his shoe and peg. The green cross of a pharmacy, the neon OPEN sign of a convenience store...then a sudden blaze of bright colors.

Blinking in surprise, Junkrat raised his head and looked at the source. To his shock, he found it to be the exterior of a club of some sort. His eye followed the flashing lights, reading things like the brands of various Brazilian alcohols and frame animations of naked girls. He raised an eyebrow, disinterested, until he noticed the sign, flashing green and yellow. It displayed what appeared to be a frog.

He tilted his head, intrigued, before glancing at the rather bored clerk waiting to collect the entrance fee. He hobbled over and leaned down.

“How much t’get in, cobber?”

The man looked at him with an irritated expression before mumbling in a heavy accent. “Ten dollar.”

Assuming he meant American currency, Junkrat pulled 15 Australian dollars out of his pocket and pushed them over before scooting into the club, not bothering to wait for change.

Immediately he was hit heavily with the stench of sex and alcohol. The place was crowded, full of men and women here to drink and eagerly ogle the prizes on display. There were all manner of strippers on display, some muscly, some thin, some voluptuous, others still older. They came in every shade of the rainbow, adorned in sheer panties, black latex, nipple tassels, and high heels. They were dancing, flirtatiously winking at the hungry viewers, who threw change eagerly, begging their favorites to pull off more of their clothes.

Junkrat wandered towards the bar, looking over the bottles of liquor in the back.

“Oi, sheila! Ya You got Diva Daiquiris?” he shouted to one of the girls strutting along the length of the bar, struggling to be heard over the loud electro beats.

She looked at him with a sultry smile.

“Right away, big boy…”

Junkrat sat on one of the barstools, feeling the plushy red seat sink a little under his weight. He kept his hood up, though he knew in this throng of aroused people and beautiful entertainers, an Australian terrorist would hardly be a subject of interest.

The waitress handed him the girly drink, sneaking a kiss on his cheek and allowing him to slide a tip into the band of her bra before she wandered off to attract the attention of another man. He neglected to comment that she was not busty enough for his tastes.

Junkrat looked around, largely disinterested by the pretty things on the stage. The women bored him, the men were not his types. He sipped his drink, ignoring the occasional drip of pink on his hoodie.

For a long half hour Junkrat sat atop the velvety barstool, jostling his leg and listening to the pounding techno music. His head was starting to hurt, and he was not sure at this point if it was the incessant bass or the alcohol in his system. He really ought to get back, the last thing he wanted was Roadhog waking up when he was still out. Junkrat moved to heave himself up when, rather suddenly, the music stopped, the bright colored lights dimming sharply. A man, one Junkrat assumed was one of the club heads, was standing on the long runway-style stage that sprawled across the middle of the floor.

“ _Senhoras e Senhores, temos o prazer de lhes apresentar, a nossa maior dançarina erótica._ Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to present to you, our star erotic dancer. _Por favor seja bem vindo_ , please welcome, Lúcio!”

Junkrat tilted his head up, squinting a little in the dark before promptly being nearly blinded by the sudden flash of green. The fog machines were going into overdrive, hanging in the air with a thick humid heat.

The music was starting to play, the thumping bass pulsing in his chest and ears. Whoops and hollers were already resounding around him as he struggled to his feet and pushed towards the center stage. He was eager to see what could possibly be turning out this sort of a response from the crowd.

The curtains at the end of the stage parted just a tad, a leg sweeping out and hooking around them. With a sharp move, the red velvety sheets were tugged apart.

He was not very tall, but he was lithe. The dark skin of his shirtless shoulders and chest glistened with sweat under the pulsing lights, a pair of leather pants hugging his waist and contouring his thick thighs, held up on his toned stomach by a green sash. He had long brown dreads tied up in a ponytail, a thick black frog tattoo on his left upper arm, green and black fingerless gloves on his hands, and a pair of big black leather boots up to his mid-calf.

He was perfect.

Junkrat felt his pulse quicken, gripping the sides of the stage a little tighter.

The man - Lúcio? Was that his name? - seemed to know the power he was wielding over his audience, grinning from atop his stage. He took a step forward, hips gyrating and hands running up his neck and face, brilliantly timed with the music.

 

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head, into my brain, into none of the above._

_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me, this spark of black that I seem to love._

 

He must be a musician. Or someone skilled enough to know how to move in near perfect sync to the beat, precisely timed. His hands were like snakes, seductively drawing the viewers in, enticing them to look at his sculpted body, to want him. People were already throwing money at the stage, whooping and screaming in unrestrained lust.

 

_We can get a little crazy, just for fun, just for fun, don’t even try to hold it back, just let go._

 

Junkrat felt an animalistic growl rising up in his throat, wanting to push its way past his lips and escape. He bit it back, trying to control himself, trying to…

…

…what was he saying? He could not seem to focus on anything but the muscular dancer before him. He wanted to reach out, touch that toned stomach, those smooth arms. Thoughts were swimming in his mind, thoughts of being roughly grabbed, held against a wall by those strong hands…

 

_Tie me up and take me over, till you’re done, till I’m done, you got me feenin’ and I’m ready to blow._

 

Junkrat felt his palms were growing slick with sweat, his knees pressing together. He was only somewhat aware of what was going on around him, he was too fixated on this dancer before him. The way he moved, the broad smile on his face, the heavy-lidded brown eyes that kept darting back and forth, looking at all the adoring fans. Was it his imagination, or was he glancing at him a little more frequently than the others?

The lights suddenly changed from greens to reds. Junkrat blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the sharp color change, before looking back up.

 

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh._

_Get undressed, t-taste the flesh._

 

Lúcio had gripped the pole at the end of the stage, hoisting his body up and wrapping his thighs around it tightly. Using his leg muscles alone, he held himself up, arching his head backwards and looking directly at Junkrat, upside down. Junkrat swallowed visibly, feeling his shorts were tighter.

 

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh._

_Pass the test, t-taste the flesh._

 

[Lúcio’s hands traveled over his head as his ankles gripped the metal tight. He seemed to be weightless, suspended high above his legion of thirsty viewers.](http://artumndiesirae.tumblr.com/post/161341062739/stripperlucio-for-my-smutfic-flesh-done-during) He ran his tongue over his lips and teeth, making some of the women scream out, before using his muscular legs to spin around the pole, laughing loudly, melodiously.

 

_Hold me up against the wall, give it till I beg, give me some more._

 

There was a bit of an odd movement - Junkrat did not initially register what happened, until he saw the pants being tossed aside. A group of women pounced on them with predatory fervor, trying to tear it from each other’s hands. He found that Lúcio was now as close to naked as he likely could get, sporting a pair of green booty shorts that neatly hugged his ass and framed his manhood. Junkrat glanced down and bit his lip when he saw the crotch of his shorts tenting away from his body. His face exuded heat, and he was certain a blush was spreading across his face to his neck.

 

_Make me bleed, I like it rough._

_Make it rough, rough, rough._

 

Lúcio slid down the pole neatly, landing on his toes at the base. He spread his legs out a bit, jerking his ass up as he slid down into his knees and elbows. Was he...twerking? Junkrat had heard about that, an old dance move from years ago. But damn if he did not look good doing it, wriggling and gyrating his taut buttocks in the air.

 

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh._

 

Junkrat made a soft whimper, rubbing his thighs together. His shorts felt so tight, and he ached for relief, but he knew that was essentially impossible here. He wanted to get up and bolt out, running back to the hotel and curling up under the covers, rubbing his hands all over his erection, but he was rooted to the spot, unable to look away from the dirty dancer before him.

 

_Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed,_

_‘Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute._

 

Suddenly, a hand was outstretched in front of him. Junkrat started, looking up. It was Lúcio, beckoning with his fingers for him to take it. Every fibre of Junkrat’s being wanted to refuse, to turn and get out of there without making a scene, but before he knew it, his hand was gripping the one offered to him, and he felt himself being hoisted on stage. Loud whoops and screams could be heard around him as the excited drunk girls watched their homoerotic fantasies coming to life in front of them.

 

_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse,_

_BEAT BEAT BEAT BEAT_

_It's like a trigger, getting’ ready to shoot._

 

“What’s your name, blondie?” Lúcio purred in his ear, not loud enough for anyone else to hear over the pounding music.

“J-Ju -” Junkrat caught himself, knowing it was a stupid idea to give his name out, no matter how horny he was. “Jamie.”

“Jamie...what a nice name…”

He could feel Lúcio’s hand running up his inner thigh as the music kept pounding around him. It ran up between his legs, massaging his perineum through his shorts briefly before he was spun around. Junkrat felt uncontrolled moans in his throat and a throbbing boner in his shorts, desperate for release. There was definitely a patch of wet on the front of his pants, but he did not even care. All he could think about was those muscular arms that were pulling him closer.

 

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh._

_Get undressed, t-taste the flesh._

 

He felt himself being bent over, his butt being ground against by the smaller yet somehow more powerful man. The sheerness of the green booty shorts made it feel like there was not anything even there. Junkrat’s legs felt weak, saliva running down his chin as he moaned loudly and freely, knowing he could not be heard over the music.

 

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh._

_Pass the test, t-taste the flesh._

 

“M-more -!” Junkrat could not help but beg a bit, needy and desperate for more pleasure. He felt Lúcio’s hand run along his belly down to his crotch, massaging his bulging erection, and he felt like he could orgasm right there, loving the feeling.

 

_Hold me up against a wall, give it till I beg, give me some more._

 

Lúcio nipped his ear gently, enough to pull him back off from the edge. Junkrat, helplessly enamored, leaned back against the stripper, panting.

“You like that, don’t you...you like it when I’m rough with you…”

Junkrat felt his arms get pulled above his head, bent back at a slightly odd angle. He gritted his teeth, trying not to betray how much he enjoyed the tightness of Lúcio’s grip.

 

_Make me bleed, I like it rough._

_Make it rough, rough, rough._

 

With each beat of the song, Lúcio dry-humped Junkrat’s ass, grinning wider with each successive lustful moan that came out of the blond’s mouth. He liked this one, he was so obedient and desperate. He could vaguely hear the screams and cheers from the viewers, somewhat feel the pelting of bills at his feet, but he was focused on this little prize in his arms.

 

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh._

 

The noises Junkrat was making were unmatched. Pure, unrestrained arousal was clenching his body, his legs weak, his face hot, his arms aching from being held so hard. He ground hard against Lúcio’s crotch.

“Hoho, now _that’s_ more like it…” he crooned, fondling Junkrat more. Was it Junkrat’s imagination, or did he feel the stripper get slightly hard under his butt?

 

_Hold me down, and make me scream…_

_Lay me on the floor…_

 

Lúcio’s pinky finger found its way into the band of Junkrat’s shorts, running along the side of it towards his throbbing hard-on. The Aussie clenched his teeth, not sure if he could continue to hold himself back if he felt the bare touch of the stripper’s hands on his cock. He was making a mess, sweating into his hoodie and leaking fluids into his pants.

“P-please…” he moaned, desperate.

“ _Que ratozinho sujo, todo desesperado por mim…_ ” Lúcio cooed, his hands sliding ever closer.

 

_Turn me on, and take me out…_

_Make me beg for more…_

 

A scream of lust was catching in Junkrat’s throat, wanting out. He squirmed as he felt the slightest of touches, the feeling of just the tips of Lúcio’s fingers on his manhood. At the same time, the smaller man’s leg had wound its way in between Junkrat’s thighs, his knee grinding up on the Aussie’s perineum.

“Fuck…! FUCK…!” he howled, feeling like he might explode like a bomb.

The chorus was pounding in his ears, on loop, as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. He could not bear it anymore, he was going to orgasm in front of all these people just because some gorgeous, sexy man’s fingers were grazing his cock. Junkrat did not care anymore, arching his back as his body spasmed, hopelessly needy.

“Ungh…! I’m…!”

Rather suddenly, the music began to taper off. Junkrat’s eyes snapped open, fear clenching his muscles and corking his climax back. Lúcio, disappointed that the song had drawn to a close, released his prey. Little did he know that Junkrat, who weakly stumbled away from him after being let go, was even more angry, wanted to stay in that hot tight embrace for as long as possible, to relieve the pulsing pressure in his pants. Trying to keep his flustered anger - and his ever-present hard-on - hidden, the Aussie quickly clambered off the stage, keeping his black hoodie pulled down over his crotch. The crowd seemed to not even notice him, fixated on the stripper as he picked up his tips.

_Ya fuckin’ fruit loop, comin’ here, thinkin’ ya could get with some stripper. Fuckin’ dill. Gotta get home before Roadie wakes up. God, I need to cum so bad…_

Junkrat forced his way past the throng of people, struggling not to visibly waddle. He felt too many emotions, some he could not put his finger on. Disappointment for sure. Jealousy, maybe. Regret? For sure.

Right before he could reach out and put his hand on the door to leave, he felt something - someone - grab the wrist of his opposing hand.

“Wait a minute, man.”

Junkrat whipped around, cheeks flushing yet again. It was Lúcio.

“W-what do ya want?” he stammered, as the stripper released his hand. His grip on the bottom of his hoodie tightened, pulling it down even more, as if the man looking at him had not just been playing with his erection for the past five minutes.

“Don’t leave. Jamie, right? I wanted to thank you for getting on stage with me. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ll buy you a drink. Does that sound okay?”

Junkrat was captivated by Lúcio’s beautiful brown eyes, full of warmth and kindness. His brain was telling him to turn around and go back to the hotel but his heart was begging to stay here, just a little longer.

“I...okay.”

Lúcio smiled and took his hand, leading him back to the bar. They sat in neighboring seats, though Junkrat made it a point to sit on the edge in order to be as close to Lúcio as possible.

“Two Sex on the Beaches, Aldina. If you don’t mind.”

The female barkeeper from earlier smiled and nodded her head. “Of course, Lúcio... _você fez muito bem esta noite._ ”

“ _Obrigado, querida,_ ” he turned to Junkrat, smiling, “You speak Portuguese?”

The Aussie shook his head, having difficulty talking.

_Why THAT drink? What is he implying?_

_Oh._

_Oh, god, is he -?!_

“Two Sex on the Beaches,” the bartender said, handing them to the two men and winking at Junkrat. His cheeks turned yet a deeper shade of red as she walked away.

Lúcio was sipping his drink, his lips neatly pursed over the tiny straw. He paused a second, removing the cherry orange garnish and popping them into his mouth. Junkrat felt steamy in his hood, trying to keep his hard-on covered. It refused to leave, tightly throbbing in his shorts.

“You liked the dance?”

Fiddling with his drink, the blond sipped and nodded hurriedly.

“You seemed to…”

There was a slight edge in Lúcio’s voice. A hunger that made Junkrat’s legs weak. Trying to make some semblance of a conversation, he responded.

“I doubt ye dancers do any private shows, though.”

_Ya fuckin’ idiot. What are ya doin’?! Ya think he’s gonna -?!_

“Oh...I think I can arrange something…”

Junkrat became aware of a hand on his thigh. He chewed his lip, dirty thoughts running through his head. Thoughts of that hand creeping higher. Thoughts of seeing more than just a contour. Thoughts of being slammed against a wall and railed so hard he could not walk for the rest of the week.

“How much?” Junkrat asked, self-conscious.

“I’m not a prostitute, honey. It’d be my treat.”

Junkrat’s face felt warm again. He bounced his leg a bit, a nervous habit.

“Why...why me?”

The question hung in the air, dirty and naked. It felt...wrong to ask. Like a kid asking their mother why they got a specific Christmas gift. It was something one should not question.

“...I like you, Jamie. I like the way you wiggle when I hold you. I like the way you look at me.”

Lúcio leaned in a little, going almost nose to nose with the blonde. Junkrat’s heart stuttered a bit, he was not used to being this close to anyone other than Roadhog. He could feel his face flush harder - his ears were hot, and his neck was too. Even with the brilliant lighting of the club, Junkrat was almost positive that the stripper could see how hard he was blushing right now.

“I really like _you_.”

Junkrat could not tear himself away from the dark eyes gazing into his own. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter right now.

“May I have you...for the night…?”

It was involuntary, the nod. It would not have mattered if Junkrat had hours to think it over. He would have arrived at the same decision.

Lúcio smiled wide, getting up.

“Let me just grab my things…”

Junkrat watched the man as he sauntered away. His eyes could not help but be fixated on his butt.

_I could just run out now...be back in bed by Roadie before he woke up...but...I don’t want to...I want this so bad…_

Lúcio returned, having regained a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. He offered his hand to Junkrat, who had a brief moment of déjà vu from earlier. He slid his hand into the dancer’s, feeling him be pulled closer. The weakness of his legs suddenly surged up, causing him to stumble and fall right into Lúcio’s embrace.

“Whoa, easy there…” he teased, helping Junkrat stand and keeping his hands on the blond’s shoulders.

“S-sorry…”

“Where to, _meu amorzinho_? The hotel? I’ll pay for a room.”

“I...yes, that works.”

Lúcio led the way out the door. Junkrat kept his hood pulled up, glancing back and forth in and almost paranoid manner, thinking that the world was out to ruin this moment. He gripped Lúcio’s hand tightly, wanting to feel the soft warmth forever.

At the hotel, Lúcio nodded to the front desk secretary, who simply nodded in return and handed him a set of keys. Junkrat felt his heart sink a bit - Lúcio must have brought lots of men and women to this hotel before. He was not special, was he…he was just another fuckbuddy for the night…

“He’s my neighbor,” Lúcio explained, entering the rusty elevator with the Aussie in tow. Junkrat felt the tightness in his chest ease a little, relieved by the comment.

It was a room on the sixth floor. One floor above where Roadhog was. Junkrat felt mixed emotions - he could easily bolt down back to their room when they were done, but what if his partner woke up and heard him? He could not handle the mortification.

It was too late to argue, however, as Lúcio was already unlocking the door and pushing his way in. As he moved his hand back to pull Junkrat in, it leaned against the blond’s ass, squeezing it just a tad. Junkrat squeaked loudly as Lúcio laughed, shutting the door.

“So...tell me what you’re into, Jamie. Handcuffs? Biting? Hmm?”

“I…anything. Anything, really.”

Lúcio chuckled. “That’s a noncommittal answer.”

Searching for some sort of response that would please the stripper, Junkrat eventually settled on something he hoped Lúcio wanted to hear.

“Do...do whatever ya want with me.”

Lúcio’s mouth curled in a smile.

“I think I can handle that, for you…”

He leaned his hands on Junkrat’s chest, standing on his tiptoes and pushing his lips against the Aussie’s. Junkrat’s legs trembled a little as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. The tender kisses quickly turned ravenous, the two lustfully mouthing at each other. Junkrat thought he should involve his tongue but felt it shyly recede every time he willed himself to push it forward. Lúcio was less interested in tonguing the taller man, and was more into biting and nipping at him instead. His teeth pulled Junkrat’s lower lip, his hands running down and sliding into the ragged shorts. Junkrat moaned a bit, feeling this foreplay undo the slight deflation of his erection from the time it had taken them to walk. He gasped as he felt the stripper grip his cock, full force this time.

“Y-yer hands are cold…”

“Yes, I know...let me warm them up…”

Junkrat whined as Lúcio slid his hand between his thighs, massaging the stretch of skin behind his growing erection. He bit his lip, quavering.

“Yes...there’s my good boy…”

Lúcio pushed Junkrat down onto the bed, pulling off his hoodie, making hungry noises as he resumed kissing and biting at his neck. Junkrat made an attempt to put his hands against Lúcio’s shoulders, but felt them promptly pinned above his head.

“Not so fast…”

Using one hand to restrain his newfound lover, Lúcio undid his jean fly and slid them down, still wearing his tight booty shorts underneath. However, it seems the front was pulled a bit more taut than earlier. Junkrat’s face heated up.

“I wanna see what you can do with that tongue…” Lúcio grinned, sliding his booty shorts down more and slinging them and his jeans across the room. Junkrat’s eyes bulged in his head, shocked by the size.

“H-holy shit…”

Lúcio smirked. “Impressed?”

Junkrat nodded eagerly, feeling himself throbbing.

Lúcio pulled himself over, turning and leaning his back against the headboard.

“Come on, then.”

Junkrat scooted over on his elbows and knees, eager to please his...dom? Was that the right word? He did not know, he was too hyperfocused on the task at hand.

Junkrat kissed his way down from Lúcio’s bellybutton, along his happy trail, down to the bottom of the shaft. He continued up along the length and slid his mouth over the head, swiveling his tongue around it and eliciting a soft moan from Lúcio. Gripping the sheets, Junkrat bobbed his head up and down, feeling the cock in his mouth harden a bit more.

“No gag reflex…?” Lúcio laughed breathily between groans. His hands found Junkrat’s hair and pushed his head down, forcing him to the deepthroat the entire length of his erection.

“Mmph…” Junkrat could feel his own cock pulsing in his tightening shorts. He wanted so desperately to be pleasured, but he did not make it known, instead focusing on sucking off Lúcio, moving his head up a bit so he could tongue the slit.

“H-haghh...yes...right there…”

Junkrat’s eyes travelled up, looking at Lúcio. He was biting his lip, clearly enjoying this as his fingers tangled themselves in Junkrat’s blond hair, grip getting tighter and tighter.

“Mmmngh…” Junkrat made a muffled moan, loving the roughness.

“Yes...good…good boy…”

The praise made his cock throb, making him work a little faster. He wanted nothing more than to hear Lúcio’s words of approval, his soft intakes of air when he hit a sweet spot, his -

“Jamie.”

“M-mm -?!”

Lúcio pulled out of his mouth, breathing a little heavily but grinning wide.

“Do you know...what an amplexus is?”

Junkrat swallowed, savoring the taste of Lúcio’s hard-on.

“...no…?”

Lúcio ran his hands up Junkrat’s belly, cupping his chin.

“It’s a mating pose in frogs…”

Junkrat felt the stripper’s other hand grip his wrist, rolling him over and pressing his face into the bed.

“...where the smaller frog…”

Junkrat made a soft gasp as his shorts were pulled off and unceremoniously thrown across the room. The breeze was poignant - he had gone commando today.

Lúcio spat on his fingers and teased Junkrat’s entrance, making him groan loudly into the musty motel sheets.

“G-gnn…!”

“...mounts the bigger frog…”

The Aussie quavered as he felt Lúcio clamber on top of him, probing at his hole. The combined looseness of a weak, lustful man, combined with the copious amounts of saliva on Lúcio’s cock, made it almost immediately start to slide in. As his muscles expanded to accommodate the sheer size of his dom’s manhood, his eyes rolled back a bit, his tongue lolling out of his mouth accompanied by a hot gasp.

“...and clamps onto him…”

Junkrat felt his arms being put behind his back, held firmly in place by Lúcio’s tight grip. His erection throbbed at the secureness as he gasped softly.

“...and takes him for his own…”

Ever so slowly, Lúcio gyrated his hips. His grin only widened when he heard the moans of his sub increase in volume.

“You like that, don’t you…”

“Y-yes…!”

Junkrat made a ragged gasp, each movement sending spasms of lust up his spine like the crack of a whip. It felt so good…!

Lúcio bent himself over a bit, keeping his tight grip on Junkrat’s arms as he whispered sweet nothings into the blond’s ear, only making him harder.

“P-please...please fuck me…!” he begged, feeling his legs shaking.

“How badly do you want it…?” Lúcio teased, giving a slight, experimental thrust. Based on Junkrat’s reaction, one would have thought he just shoved an enormous vibrator up against his prostate.

“S-so bad…! H-haghhh…!”

An entire night’s worth of horniness, buildup, and half-satisfied need had left Junkrat a mushy, desperate man who wanted nothing more than to be fucked hard until he saw stars. Lúcio chuckled, nipping at Junkrat’s ear as he continued swiveling his hips, teasing his prize. The sub buried his face in the bed, making screams of lust muffled by the sheets. His legs were shaking, sweat was rolling down his neck, his cock was leaking fluids everywhere.

“Please…! PLEASE…!”

Lúcio finally obliged, thrusting again and eliciting hapless whines. Then another. And another. The back and forth motions grew rhythmic, timed now with Junkrat’s moans.

“God, yes…! Hahhh…!”

“Mmm, good boy…”

Junkrat’s tongue had found its way out of his mouth again as he panted hard. His legs were unconsciously spreading, willing to take in everything.

“You’re so good for me…” Lúcio crooned, sucking and biting at Junkrat’s neck and shoulder. Though he knew those bruises would be hard to explain later, right now the Aussie could not give less of a fuck, loving the feeling of the hickeys gathering on his skin. The pain turned him on even more.

“A-agh…fuck, Lú…more…” he begged, grinding back against his dom.

“Now, now, be patient, Jamie…” Lúcio purred, slowing in his thrusts to a snail’s pace. Junkrat moaned loudly, desperate for more.

“Fuck…! Please…!”

Lúcio shifted his grip so that his left hand was holding both of the Junker’s arms behind his back as his right hand travelled down, running along Junkrat’s pecs and down his muscular stomach. He let just the tip of his pointer finger caress the head of the sub’s throbbing manhood.

“A-AHH…!”

“Mmm, you like when I touch you…?” Lúcio teased, gyrating his hips again as more and more of his hand grasped at the hard-on, painstakingly slow. Junkrat’s breath was hitching in his throat as he moaned loudly.

“Please, please, I need it…I need more…!” he pleaded, amidst gasps and groans of desire.

“You need…this…?” Lúcio said, wrapping his entire hand around the shaft and moving it up and down. Junkrat all but screamed in need as the stripper’s thumb moved up, fingering the slit.

“FUCK…!”

“Ungh, Jamie, you’re so nice and tight for me…” Lúcio moaned softly, thrusting more and more as he continued to fondle his prey. The twofold arousal was absolutely amazing, blinding Junkrat in lust. At this point coherent speech stopped, replaced instead of the most desperate, horny noises, interjected only by the occasional ‘yes’ or ‘more’.

Lúcio’s cool was starting to slip, him biting his lip as he tunneled more and more into Junkrat’s ass. Both were radiating heat, the sub’s noises only getting louder as each thrust slammed harder and harder against his prostate, sending electric surges of desire up his body. The tenseness of Lúcio’s grip on his wrists matched the tightness of his muscles as every molecule in his body pulsed with need.

“L-Lúcio…!” he cried out, “I-I’m c-c -!”

“Who…gave you…permission…” Lúcio panted, sliding his thumb over the slit completely as he bit hard on Junkrat’s shoulder again, making him whine in pain, pulled only slightly from the edge.

“Just…ngh…a little longer…” he reassured past his gasps and groans, thrusting faster. Junkrat sunk his teeth into the sheets, absolutely desperate.

“Hhh…! Fuck…! Please…!”

He wanted so badly to cum, to finally release all the tension that had been culminating in his body since he stepped into that stripclub, but he also wanted to please his dom, to do as he asked.

“F-fuck, I’m s-so close…” Lúcio moaned, shaking a little.

“Please…! Ungh…!” Junkrat begged, struggling to hold himself back.

“Shit…hghh…I’m…!”

Junkrat cried out loudly as he felt the hot fluid flood into his body, pushing back against his muscles. There was so much…he shuddered hard as he felt himself stretched thin, a visible bulge forming.

“Hahh…hah…” Lúcio panted as he rode out his orgasm.

“Please…! Please, I c-can’t hold it no more…!”

“Yeah…yeah, you can -”

Lúcio did not get a chance to finish as the Aussie climaxed with an explosive scream, cumming all over his hands and the sheets. The stripper blinked in surprise, not expecting it, but to Junkrat it was the most wonderful feeling of release. What felt like hours of buildup had finally surged out of him.

“Wow…you really needed to, huh…”

Junkrat flopped hard into the bed, gasping as his erratic pulse struggled to calm down. He felt Lúcio release his wrists, rubbing his back.

“You were wonderful, Jamie…”

“Hnnghh…” was the only response the exhausted sub could muster.

Lúcio pulled him up gently, laying him properly so his head was on the pillow. He gave Junkrat a big kiss on his forehead as he laid down next to him, snuggling him the softest of aftercare cuddles.

“T-that…was so good…” Junkrat panted, twitching a bit.

“I’m glad…” Lúcio cooed, kissing his nose and stroking his back, “Get some sleep, _meu amorzinho_ …”

Junkrat did not want to sleep, he wanted to stay there in the warm embrace of his dom and snuggle and kiss and not ever leave this bed, but exhaustion was tugging his eyelids down.

“I…I lo…” he mumbled, before he sunk deep into sleep.

* * *

 

At first, when Junkrat woke up, he was confused where he was. The musty sheets were unfamiliar to him. As he struggled to sit up, a sudden pain in his butt made him wince, before the memories of last night came flooding back.

“…Lúcio…?”

No answer.

Junkrat bit his lip, looking around. The bed was empty, and there was no sign of anyone else in the motel room. He struggled out of bed, bladder throbbing from all the alcohol he drank last night, and waddled to the bathroom for relief. Mentally he was cursing himself, blinking rapidly to keep tears from forming.

_What were ya thinkin’, ya fucking idiot? Did ya really think ya had any chance with him?! Of course not, he’s a handsome stripper and what are ya? He probably has so many guys and girls out there, linin’ up for a taste. What made ya think ya were special?!_

He washed his hands, chewing his lip. He looked in the mirror, feeling a shameful blush creep across his face at the sight of the bitemarks and hickey bruises on his neck and shoulder. He swallowed hard, wandering out and looking around again.

“…Lúcio…?” he called one more time, hopeful maybe he’d get a reply. Nothing. He leaned against the wall, heart sinking deeper.

_Fuck…_

Upset, he banged his fist against the wall, gritting his teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, to his surprise, something moved. He approached it cautiously, finding it to be a note, written in a swish of beautiful handwriting.

 _Good morning,_ meu amorzinho _! I had to run out to buy groceries, but I would love to see you again. Here’s my number – call me!_

It was signed with a phone number and Lúcio’s name in cursive, with a little frog flourish. There was a wet patch on the paper that Junkrat realized was a kiss mark. His face heated up again.

After a silent pause, he leapt into the air, giving an overjoyed whoop and snuggling the paper into his chest. His foot and peg tapped on the floor, doing a little dance. Man, he could not _wait_ to see his love again, to maybe even introduce him to Roadie, to -

_Roadhog._

Junkrat made a sharp yelp, grabbing his shorts and hoodie and yanking them on. He neatly folded the note and tucked it into his pocket, bolting out of the room and down the stairs. He raced back to the room he and Hog had bought, throwing it open.

“I’m here! I -!”

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN.” Roadhog thundered. Just because Junkrat could not see his face did not mean he could not tell how angry he was.

“I, uh…I went for a walk and got lost,” he lied, “Ya know me brain doesn’t work right.”

His bodyguard growled loudly.

“I was worried sick.”

“I’m a big boy, mate, I can watch me own arse,” he retorted.

“What are those on your neck?”

Junkrat blushed hard, clapping his hand over the hickeys.

“I…I got in a fight. Ya should see the other guy. The pigs wanted me arse but I lost ‘em quick.”

Roadhog glared at him, clearly not amused with his antics.

“You’re being stupid. Endangering yourself.”

“I need some action in me life!”

“Ugh, fine…get your things, we’re going to start prepping for the raid tonight.”

Junkrat blanched, hand instinctively moving to his pocket.

“W-wait! Does it have to be today?”

Roadhog gave him a quizzical look.

“Yesterday you were so excited you couldn’t even sleep…”

“Y-yeah, but…” Junkrat searched for an excuse, “…the pigs here are real clever, I saw it last night. Don’t wanna rush in and get arrested, right?”

Roadhog looked at him long and hard, making the smaller Aussie’s skin prickle.

“…fine. Then I’m going to get something to eat. You stay out of trouble.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, mate.”

The bigger Junker got up to leave, but something tugged at Junkrat’s mind.

“…Pigface! Ya said ya could speak Spanish, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Can ya do Portuguese too?”

“Not well. Why?”

“What does…” the blond hesitated, trying to pronounce it right, “… _meh amoor-zeen-yo_ mean?”

“You mean _meu amorzinho_? ‘My sweetheart’, I think.”

Junkrat’s face reddened deeply.

“Why?”

“Just…heard some guy say it last night.”

Roadhog shrugged, “I’m going now. Try and stay out of trouble for once.”

“I’ll be on me best behavior.”

Junkrat watched his friend leave, anxiously tapping his foot until he was certain the Hog was out of earshot. Then he flung himself unceremoniously onto the hotel phone, punching in Lúcio’s number.

One dial tone.

Two dial tones.

Three dial tones.

“… _olá_?” said a familiar melodious voice.

“Lúcio! It’s me, Ju - Jamie! Y’know, from last night…”

“Jamie!” Lúcio sounded thrilled, “How did you sleep? I hope I didn’t scare you, leaving you alone…”

“No, no, of course not…a-are ya free now?”

“Yes, I just dropped off my things. Do you want to meet? I’ll take you out for ice cream.”

Junkrat grinned wide.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments/kudos are appreciated greatly, as always.
> 
> IF THERE IS AN ERROR WITH ANY OF THE PORTUGUESE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I will change any incorrect dialogue.
> 
> CREDITS:  
> Link to 'Magic McCree' fanfiction: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115829  
> Link to 'Flesh' song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI  
> Link to my blog: http://autumndiesirae.tumblr.com/  
> Link to my art blog: http://artumndiesirae.tumblr.com/


End file.
